A Star for Two
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Jon Solo, grandson of the famous Han Solo, is out on mission for his father. But he undergoes some trouble and lands on a new planet, Earth. He meets Monica Jordan, and secrets will become unlocked. It's better than it sounds R&R PLZ!
1. 1

AN: Hey people, I thought of this story quite a while ago, and I just wanted to get it written now. I have tons of time now, so I might be finishing my stories a lot sooner!! Anyways, why don't we just get on with the story?

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Star Wars, although I wish I did. ï

Ami-SailorMercury

[ONE]

The stars around the Millennium Falcon shown bright, but they twirled around the ship. Planets zoomed by, and meteors struck the hull of the ship. The wailing of the systems ringed in his ears as he tried to steer the giant ship back into control. His robot in the seat behind him muttered to himself, trying to remain calm under the condition they were in. He tried to put the ship into hyperspace, and he regained his breath of hope.

The ship bounced into hyperspace, but in the wrong direction he had hoped on. With his hope vanishing quickly from him, and the robot trying to scream in its mechanical voice. He let out a quiet prayer, trying to regain his lost hope that they might make it out of this alive.

He remembered the stories he had heard of his grandfather, how he had lost control of hyperspace many times. But he always regained control right when he needed it. His father told him stories about how his grandfather used to get into trouble, but was always able to get out of it with hardly a scratch on him.

Now his mind raced, thinking of another way to end his chances of death. This ship was old, and he knew he should have traded it in when he had the chance. He knew this ship would be the end of him, but there was that small glimpse of hope inside of him, that this ship would also bring him to something much more.

There was always something much more out there.

[In another place]

She sat on her porch, the dim light showing her shadow in front of her. Her bright eyes looked up at the sky, watching the many stars fall, the different colors traveling across the millions of miles, but only shown in her few feet of sight. Her mother turned off a few more lights in the house, making the dim porch light brighter. She felt herself sigh, exhaustion weighing on her shoulders.

Her eyes darted to a new star the flew across the sky. It appeared closer than the others, but she merely shrugged it off, and decided to go into her home for bed. With a final glance outside, she saw an explosion in the hills down from her house. Fear struck her, her heart beating faster and her mind racing with many thoughts.

With no reason as to why, she ran down from her porch, and let her feet carry her to the explosion. Her hair flew behind her, her eyes looking this way and that to find what had fallen from the sky. She could see the smoke rising from over a small hill a few feet away from her. She slowed her pace and tried to calm her breath. Fear now elapsed inside of her, for not knowing what would happen next, or what might have fallen, was something she had always dreaded.

With a few slow, steady steps, she reached the top of the hill, and let out a giant gasp of air. Lying in the dirt, a tree, and grass under the hill before her, was a giant ship. A ship she had seen in movies, always had a hope of seeing it, but now it was in front of her. She stood still, not knowing what to do next. Should she ever move, she did not know.

[Inside the ship]

His eyes opened slowly, the pain coursing through his body. He reached his hand up slowly to check his head, and felt sticky liquid through his hair. He let out a sigh of frustration, and tried to sit up. His robot turned back on, for it had shut itself off when they came close to the planet. With a wave of nausea, he fell back into his seat, falling onto a few cords that had fallen out with the crash.

"Oh my," the robot said, trying to stand up straight. "Where are we? This does not look good."

He let out a sigh, trying to clear and organize his thoughts. He had landed on a planet he was unaware of, and the best way to figure out about it, is to go out and take a look. With a groan, he stood up, stepping over the wires and pieces of metal on the floor around him. He slowly made his way out of the cockpit, and out into the hallway, the robot following after him, muttering something about how dangerous it would be to go into a new world harmed. With slow, but steady, steps, he made his way to the ramp, and with a gentle push of the button, the door opened and the ramp lowered down to the dirt ground below.

[Outside the ship]

The ship moved, and a ramp began to lower itself down onto the ground. She stood behind a tree, her heart still racing, and her eyes never left the ramp. A greenish light escaped from the ship, and she could see a shadow form. With her breath held in her lungs, she watched as the shadow turned into a person. It was a young man, his hand holding onto his head, blood dripped over his fingers and through his hair. He stumbled down the ramp, his feet missing a step, sending him tumbling to the dirt and grass underneath the ramp.

She gasped, and jumped up, almost wanting to rush and help him out. But, scared of what he was, and who he was, she stayed where she was for a while longer. The man had rose up slowly, a tired and frustrated look on his young, scarred face. His brown hair looked greasy, and stained with the blood that coursed through his cut he might have received during the crash. She watch him as he slowly walked in her direction, and then something else caught her eye.

Now coming down the ramp was a golden figure, walking stiffly down the metal to join its companion. She frowned and tried to get a better look at the figure. It looked as if it was a gold painted person, who was paralyzed and could not walk normal, or... a robot. Fear circled through her again. If it was a robot, she could be dealing with some dangerous people.

The young man had fallen on the ground, right in front of the tree she was hiding behind. With a deep breath, she stepped away from the tree and walked up to him, seeing the fear in his own eyes as she inched closer to him. He watched her as she made her way up to him, her hand reaching out as if he was a dog sniffing her hand.

"It's okay," she whispered slowly. "I'm not going to harm you."

A wave of pain went through his head, and he screamed. She was at his side in an instant, before the scream was even out of his mouth. She lifted his head slowly, resting it onto her lap as she sat next to him, the mud going through her pants.

"You cut your head pretty badly," she said, removing his blood stained hand away from his cut. "It looks like you cut it really deep. I could patch it up, but it's a way to get back to my home."

His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at her. Her face was pale, and she looked terrified talking to him. But, yet she still did. She was trying to take care of him. He saw a strand of her blonde hair fall out of its bun, and fall down to her cheek. He caught her green eyes with his brown ones, and he took a deep breath.

"Could you... take me there?" He asked.

Fear that he spoke closed her throat before her next word could escape. She swallowed it down, and nodded. "Yes," she said slowly. "I will." With another groan from him, she helped him up and put his arm around her shoulders. With slow and steady steps, they walked up the hill, and he watched as she led him through the trees to a little house, not like the ones he had seen around in the many other planets he had been on. This one looked different, a few lights still on in the front and up the top. He looked up at the sky above him, trying to find a few planets he knew, but having no luck. He was in another galaxy this time, and it might take a while to get him home.

Step. Step. They finally made it to the house, and she eased him up the steps of the porch and onto the swing hanging down. She ran inside to get a blanket, a cup of water, and a medical packet. The robot had slowly followed them, and had joined his friend on the porch.

"She seems to be a nice person," he commented as he watched her come rushing out of the door. "Hello, I am..."

She cut the robot off as she joined the young man on the swing, wetting the towel she had received with the bit of water and dabbing it on his head. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling the water soak into his hair and skin. After applying a bandage onto the cut, she finally noticed the robot standing in front of her.

"Oh! How long have you been there?" She asked.

"For quite some time, Ma'am," it answered. "Allow me to introduce myself and my master. I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. This is my master, Master Jon Solo."

She frowned, "C-3PO? Solo?" She looked down and saw a familiarity in Jon's face. She gasped, and looked back up at the robot. "Like, Han Solo? The smuggler? And you! You were that robot that Luke Skywalker owned!"

"Well... uh... yes," C-3PO said, taking a step back by her sudden gust of words. "How did you know...?"

"You may not believe me," she said, her words coming out slower. "But I have followed the journey of you and your companions for years. Up to the point of Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo being born, and Mara Jade and Luke getting married."

Jon opened his eyes, and looked over at the girl sitting next to him. "How can you know such things of us, when we know nothing of you?"

She looked down at him, "I said you might not believe me. Some people on this planet, which is called Earth, wrote stories about you and your family and friends. They were meant to be fiction, not real, but just stories to tell. But... I guess the stories were true."

"How much do you know?" Jon asked, sitting up.

"I know a little. I do not know of you, but I know of C-3PO here."

His eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness, my name is Monica Jordan."

_Monica..._ he thought. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _Pain ran through him again, and he fell backwards.

"Oh!" Monica cried, helping him to relax on the swing. "Here, take this," she wrapped the blanket around him loosely. "You might have to sleep out here tonight. I don't know how my mother would react to me bringing a man into the house in the middle of the night."

Jon slowly opened an eye, his breathing growing heavy. "I would know the feeling..."

She smiled, "I will stay up to help you out tonight. Tomorrow morning, I will have to hide you in the garage while my mother leaves for work. Threepio, you can hide in there now, if you like."

"That would be nice, Miss Jordan, thank you."

"I'll be back," she told Jon as she walked off of the porch, leading the golden robot to her garage behind the house. Jon sat on the swing, looking up at the sky.

_Earth... Monica... why does it all sound so familiar? What does it mean? _He closed his eyes and tried to remember something his father or grandfather might have told him, but nothing came to mind. He tried to remember, but as he did, he soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. 2

[TWO]

Jon opened his eyes slowly, seeing a sun shine through the glass window above him. He heard a chirping sound outside, one he was not familiar with. He listened to it, and tried to keep his breathing quiet. A crash broke his train of thoughts, and he stood up to see Threepio stepping out of a pile of rubble.

"Oh my," the golden robot said, pulling the hose off of its arm. "This planet is dangerous. I believe it is more dangerous than the sand pits of Tatooine!"

Jon smiled faintly, and glanced around the small room he was closed in. There were objects in this room that were new to his eyes. He had never seen anything before like what he was seeing now. But... it all seemed familiar to him. Somehow, he felt he knew where he was, and what he was seeing.

The wooden door behind him crept open slowly, and he turned around to see Monica step inside. She was carrying a basket, filled with an aroma of different smells new to his nose. He watched her as she moved through the room to join him at the table he was lying on. With a small, gentle smile, she walked over to help Threepio untie himself from the hose.

Jon reached into the basket slowly, pulling out something he had not seen before. Looking at it with confused eyes, he opened his mouth, and took a very small bite from the corner.

"It's called a sandwich," Monica told him, pulling out some more from the basket as she joined him again, Threepio watching them as they ate. "There are different kinds, I hope you like them. That one is roast beef."

Jon examined it, turning it around and around to get a better look. There was brown meat inside, with green vegetation, both trapped by two slices of white bread. He knew what bread was, but not this... roast beef. He took another bite, this one bigger, and got another taste of the food. He nodded his approval of the strange food, and slowly continued to eat.

Monica watched him as he ate, holding her own sandwich in her hand, but too tired to eat. She had stayed awake all night to make the garage a more comfortable place for Jon and Threepio to sleep in. Later, after he had fallen asleep last night, Monica had to carry him inside, which was a harder task than she imagined. He must have weighed around two hundred pounds, although not looking the size. Threepio had turned himself off for the night, and Monica knew he would be of no help to her even if she had turned him on.

Jon's cut on his head was healing, and there were a few scars left on his arms and face. She had given him medicine while he was sleeping, and he had slept for hours. He wasn't immune to pain killers, as she thought he might have been. Perhaps they had something, back where he came from, that was similar. Monica closed her tired eyes for a second, but that second turned slowly into a minute, then into more.

"Monica!" Jon cried, shaking her arm. "Monica, are you awake?"

Monica opened her eyes, and looked around the room. The basket of food was empty, and the sun looked as if it was lower than when she had closed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, feeling drowsy.

"For a few hours," Jon told her, handing her a wet rag he had made for himself earlier. "I didn't want to wake you. You were up all night, so I let you sleep."

She smiled up at him and took the rag to wash her face. "Thanks, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. I guess my medication was stronger than I thought."

He nodded and leaned back in his seat, eyeing her as she dabbed herself with the rag. Threepio was examining a power tool on the shelf, talking to it as if it were a long lost friend.

Monica turned her head to him, "Threepio, that's a lawn mower. It doesn't talk, all it does it cut the grass."

Threepio looked embarrassed, and if he were human, she would be able to see him blush. "Oh dear, pardon me."

Monica smiled and shook her head, turning her attention back to Jon, who was waiting for her. "What is it?" She asked him.

"You said you knew of me, and Threepio," he said. "I want you to tell me all that you know."

She let out a sigh, and let her shoulders drop. "I can tell you that I know little. I don't know how to explain it, but I brought some things that might make you believe me in how I know you." She reached into her basket, and pulled out a few movies and books. She handed them to Jon, and he looked at them, remembering his learning of Basic language.

"_Star Wars_?" Jon asked, eyeing the movies.

"Yes, that one is the first one made. It's a movie on Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa. It's their story and how they stopped the Galactic Empire."

"The story is true... that was what happened..."

"Yes, and the other movies, those are of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amadala and how they helped with the Clone Wars."

"Those are true as well."

"The books are of Thrawn and Mara Jade and many other adventures your family has had."

"All of these are true..."

Monica looked at Jon as he flipped through the pages, read through the movie summaries, looked at the pictures. This was his life, and at first she thought it was all fiction, but this was all true.

"Jon?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Was Han Solo your grandfather?"

He looked down, "yes."

"And who was your father?"

"Jacen Solo..."

"Was that Han's ship? The Millennium Falcon?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

Jon let out a sigh, putting the books and movies down on the table. "I was sent on a mission for my father. He asked me to travel to the Out Region, to try to find my sister. But, I was attacked. Pirates came out of hyperspace right on top of me, and fired at random. I was unaware of the ship at the time, and besides, it's an old model, I was not used to the computer.

"After the Pirates left, we were thrown into a meteor shower. Our only chance was to go into hyperspace. But, we were heading in a direction we didn't know. That's how I came to crash upon this planet."

Monica sighed, "I see... so you did not mean to land here? You just did?"

"That's how I see it."

Her heart ached. It was as if she had felt him coming just for her. It was like he was meant to come down to save her from something. She mentally shook the thought away, and tried to keep her mind at the matters at hand.

"I'm sure we can find a way to get the ship fixed. I'm sure your father is looking for you now."

Jon nodded slowly. "Yes... I just wish my sister is not in any danger..."

"Who is your sister?"

"Her name is Leia, named after my grandmother. Father said she had striking resemblance to her."

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes drifting down to the table. "Why would she be in danger?"

"She was taken away... A pirate group raided my father's station. Leia had no clue as to what was happening, but they took her as hostage for my father. The pirates had no knowledge of me, for I was unannounced from everyone during my birth. So, my father sent me to look for her, and try to save her."

"Maybe the pirates found out about you on your journey? Maybe that's why they attacked you?"

Jon shook his head, "if they knew I was my father's son, they would have brought me aboard their ship like they did my sister. We are too valuable for them to kill."

"Why is that?"

He looked up at her, a look on confusion in his eyes. "That... I don't know..."


End file.
